


Show Me

by isitandwonder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isitandwonder/pseuds/isitandwonder
Summary: Sherlock and John play with a black ten inch vibrator. Smutty pwp ensues.





	Show Me

When a chase after an internationally wanted arms dealer ended suddenly - and luckily in a more or less non-violent way - in a Soho sex shop John felt excited and alarmed at the same time.

Sherlock had pinned the thin middle-aged man against a display full of inflatable female sex dolls and John couldn't suppress a smirk as the thug's face was shoved right into the wide gaping mouth of a blond plastic nurse.

Jesus Christ, who bought such stuff to get off?

Soon after, Lestrade arrived and his squad – with loads of sideway glances, salacious grins and whispered giggles – took over, reading the culprit his rights, handcuffing him and taking him away for further questioning. When the scene was clear the SOCO's went to work with serene professionalism – there wasn't much that they hadn't seen already in their line of work.

John had momentarily lost track of Sherlock as he'd tried to explain to Greg how they had ended up in this place but the DI seemed to be in a good mood tonight and didn't ask too many awkward questions.

“I think we have to collect all those rubber cuties and take them with us. They might be evidence. Will turn out nicely at the Christmas tombola, don't you think, Donovan?” But Sally just raised an eyebrow before swaggering over to a shelf full of slim vibrators coloured all the shades of the rainbow. “You should confiscate some of those as well, Gov'. Gender mainstreaming and all that.” 

Lestrade blushed but John caught Anderson raising his head as Donovan started to browse what was on offer. She turned away while repressing a smile.

“Anyway,” John intersected, “are we done here for tonight?”

Sherlock sidled up to him just as Lestrade gave John a slightly absent-minded nod. God, what was this place doing to all of them?

“You ready?” John asked the gaunt tall figure standing next to him. Sherlock didn't even bother to answer, just strode towards the shop's door, his greatcoat billowing around him. John had no choice but to follow, turning over his shoulder to assure Greg: “We'll be in touch tomorrow to give our statements. Bye.”

“You better will.” Lestrade growled before he sauntered over to the bored shop-assistant to ask for CCTV footage.

\----------

“Dinner?” John asked as he and Sherlock walked along the busy street, pushing through crowds of tourists despite the late hour.

“I'm not hungry. Let's go home.”

“Sherlock, you are usually starving after a case is closed. What's the matter?”

“I have something to show you. At home.”

“And that can't wait until after we've grabbed a bite?”

“No.”

John just huffed in exasperation but still got into the cab Sherlock had flagged down. He knew that arguing with a determined consulting detective was futile. And, to be honest, John was rather curious what Sherlock had in store for him.

\----------

Sherlock was silent on the cab ride. John just glanced out of the window at the illuminated shop windows, the oncoming traffic and passers-by hurrying home until they reached 221b Baker Street. To his endless surprise Sherlock actually paid the cabbie before he opened the door and stepped outside. John went after him, up the stairs and into the flat.

The detective kept standing in the middle of their sitting room, still wearing his coat, watching John as he hung up his jacket and turned to face Sherlock.

“So, what is it you wanted to show me that couldn't wait till after dinner?” John asked in a light voice but his guts were churning with anticipation – and a hunger of a different sort.

As a way of an answer, Sherlock reached deep into his coat pockets. What he produced made John's knees go weak and his mouth go dry.

“You nicked that from the crime scene?”

“Well, it's not actually evidence.” Sherlock still blushed slightly.

John licked his lips. “Are you gonna use that on me?”

“Are you amenable?”

“Oh god yes!”

John looked in awe at what Sherlock had put on their table: a black ten inch dildo of considerable girth, anatomically quite accurate. But it was big. Very big. John swallowed.

“Actually, why don't you use it on yourself while I order some food?”

John blinked and licked his lips. “I'll need lube. Lots of lube.”

“Of course.” Sherlock produced a tube from another pocket and sat it down next to the monstrous rubber cock.

“You really thought this through, didn't you?” John couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face.

Sherlock's eyes were dark and his voice very low as he answered: “I want to watch you while you struggle to put this up your arse. Take as long as you need. In fact, I'd appreciate it if you would go very, very slow. I want to hear you sob and beg. I want to hear you pleading with me that it's too big, that you can't go on, all the while trying to take it deeper. For me. You won't stop because you want to show me what you can handle. For me.”

John's skin prickled and he was hot all over as the blood started to pool in his groin.

“Where do you want me?” He asked, his voice hoarse.

The dildo had a sucker on its base. Sherlock took it and planted it firmly nearly in the middle of their coffee table. Meanwhile, John almost ripped off his clothes, hurrying up to get naked as quickly as possible.

As if condescending, Sherlock finally took of his coat and folded it over the armrest of their sofa before sitting down. He would have a box seat for the show that was about to start.

“Touch it.” Sherlock ordered and John obeyed. The rubber felt soft but John could sense a solid core underneath the smooth surface. He traced the veins with his index finger before closing his fist around the shaft; his hand could barely circle it.

“God, Sherlock, its so big.” He huffed in dazed amazement. “I'm sure it'll feel incredible inside me.”

Sherlock smiled. “Suck it a bit.”

John bowed down, bracing himself with his two hands on the table top as he opened his mouth wide to slide it over the massive glans, his eyes locked onto Sherlock's face. He had actual difficulties to get past the ridge. Soon, he felt the tip of the dildo bump against his soft palate.

“Deeper.” Sherlock murmured. John tried. He really did. Tears welled up in his eyes and he choked a bit as he felt the rubber slide down his throat. He concentrated to regulate his breathing as the large cock threatened to obstruct his windpipe due to its sheer size. He still gazed up at Sherlock, who had kind of a dreamy expression on his face as he watched John almost gag on the big black sex toy. John could feel his own cock swell and harden as his air supply dwindled.

“Hm, gorgeous. That looks so hot, John. I think I need a picture of this; you with your mouth full of cock.” Sherlock lazily got his phone out of his jacket pocket. John tried to swallow but failed. He'd started to drool, saliva running down the rubber shaft and pooling on the table at the base of the dildo.

Sherlock took his time. John felt the tears run down his face as his breathing started to get ragged. As Sherlock bend forward, touching John's obscenely stretched mouth with his index finger, rubbing tenderly over the outline of John's upper lip, John felt a shiver running down his spine and his cock twitched in excitement.

“Beautiful. Shsh. You can do that John, for me. Just breathe. That's it.” John's breath came out in puffs through his nose. He felt Sherlock's hand tighten at the back of his neck and tried to shake his head but to no avail. Sherlock gripped him hard and pressed down and John was embarrassed at the noise he made while he desperately tried to take the cock in even deeper. He briefly closed his eyes and as he opened it he saw the flash on Sherlock's phone light up, assuring him that at least this ordeal might be over soon.

As if on cue Sherlock removed his hand from John's head and leaned back into the sofa. John took this as permission to let the dildo slip from his mouth, which it did with a wet plop.

“Jesus, that thing is massive.” John panted, massaging his yaw and throat, his voice sounding a bit raw. Sherlock smirked. “I can't wait to put it inside me. Can I? Please?” John knew that Sherlock liked it when he begged.

“Go on then.” Sherlock permitted; his cheeks were a little flushed with anticipation.

Despite the shaft being still wet with his saliva, John knew better than to think this adequate lubrication. He took the bottle of lube from the desk and squeezed a very generous dollop of the clear gel onto the rubber slit and glans. Then John circled the table until he stood in the vee of Sherlock's spread legs, facing him. John grabbed each of his arse cheek with one hand and pulled them apart before carefully getting into position. But as he couldn't see and had no hand free he quickly became aware that he would need some help.

“Could you give me a hand here, please.” John smiled at Sherlock who stretched out a slightly shaky hand to grip the dildo. His other hand came up to settle on John's hip as Sherlock slowly guided the toy into place. When John felt the fat head nudge at his entrance he took a deep breath, tried to relax as best as he could, locked eyes with Sherlock and deliberately pushed down. 

Both of them moaned as the first inch slid inside John, already stretching his sphincter almost to the maximum. His hole wasn't used to accommodate such girth and he needed a moment to come to terms with it. Sherlock didn't press forward, just stroked John's side and murmured: “Don't rush. Take your time, love.”

And John did; he simply had to if he didn't want to go to A&E tonight to get anal fissures tended to. After sinking down another inch he felt the ridge of the glans almost ripping him in two. He had to remove his hands from his arse and grab Sherlock's shoulders instead as to not keel over. The muscles in his thighs started to quiver.

“Oh god, Sherlock. This feels amazing. Just... please... push me down, just a bit, I can't do it on my own.” John took a few deep breathes and waited. But instead of shoving John down onto the toy Sherlock grabbed his slightly flagging erection and started to stroke John languidly form base to tip. John's knees nearly buckled as he felt Sherlock caressing him. He leaned back just a bit and experienced in amazement as the widest part of the dildo slipped past his ring of muscle.

“Oh my... Sherl...!” John almost yelled and as a reward Sherlock took the tip of John's cock into his mouth and sucked. John's hands clawed to Sherlock's shoulders, surely bruising, as he tried to push forward into that wet hot mouth, thereby impaling himself deeper and deeper on the dildo. All pain was forgotten as Sherlock got to work, circling his tongue around John's cock while grabbing his hips tightly to prevent John form hurting himself in abandon. 

John moaned and gasped in front of him, fucking himself on the massive toy, almost bouncing up and down on it until finally his arse hit the table top.

Sherlock let John's cock slide from his mouth and they both smashed their mouths together in a messy kiss.

“Jesus, John. You made it. You are amazing. The things you do... “ Sherlock panted between wet open-mouthed kisses, almost biting at John's lips. “How does it feel? Is it good?”

“It's big. It's so big.” John playfully rotated his hips and couldn't suppress a grunt of satisfaction. Sherlock started to massage John's abdomen right above his navel. “It must be up to here inside you, John.” They gazed at each other in wonder and awe.

“Didn't you want to call for some take-away?” John asked, his voice rough and low with want.

Sherlock grinned. “Sure.” But instead he sat back and watched John starting to actually fuck himself on the toy; he lifted his hips a bit, then sank down again, experimentally at first but getting bolder when realising that it felt good. Very good. John's eyes started to flutter shut as Sherlock eventually dialled the number and placed their order. Despite his best efforts to keep quiet John couldn't quite manage, so maybe the guy on the other end of the line heard his grunts and low moans. This only turned John on all the more.

Sherlock watched John all the while, tenderly stroking the inside of John's spread thighs with his free hand. After finishing his call he sank onto his knees in front of the coffee table to get a better view of John's anus. Lube was quenching out of it. The rim was red and stretched almost beyond endurance. John's hard cock bopped in front of him, glistening wet.

“Does it look good? Do you like it?” John panted. He'd planted his hands behind himself, grabbing the edge of the coffee table to get better leverage while rotating his hips again.

“Very much. Got, this is the hottest thing I've ever seen, John.”

“Show me.” John asked, tilting his head towards Sherlock's phone before lifting his hips. Sherlock touched the screen and started filming as John slid up and down that big black cock, riding it.

“Show me. God, please, show me...”

Sherlock held the phone in front of John's face and pressed play. A fresh drop of precome welled up from John's slit as he watched himself, his arsehole stuffed with shining black rubber. Sherlock reached out with his free hand and started to roll john's balls in his palm.

“No, Sherlock, no! I'm coming, stop it, please, I don't want to... “ But it was too late. Sherlock could feel John's balls tighten and opened his mouth just in time to catch most of John's come as he started to shoot thick stripes of semen. John looked on, eyes dark and wide, as he filled Sherlock's mouth with come.

“God, you are... god. Swallow, come on.” And Sherlock did, licking his lips afterwards. John leaned forward and brushed some wayward curls from Sherlock's forehead, his thumb stroking Sherlock's cheek.

“Let me guess, this isn't over yet?” John smiled as Sherlock shook his head.

“I'd say we've barely started.” Sherlock murmured before getting up on his knees to kiss John soft and sweet. “It took you a while to get this inside you. It would be a shame to stop just yet, don't you think?”

“Absolutely,” John whispered against Sherlock's lips.

“Wait here.” Sherlock tenderly brushed his lips against John's ear before standing up and leaving the room. John had no intention to move, so he just waited, looking up at the ceiling, trying to adjust the toy inside him. He was still half-hard.

It took only a few minutes for Sherlock to return. When John saw the black hemp ropes dangling from Sherlock's hand he frowned.

“Just in case you decided you had enough.” Sherlock smirked. “Can you lie back for me, please?”

John reluctantly lowered his back onto the surface of the table. The large toy inside him made it almost impossible and he had to arch his back slightly until Sherlock propped a sofa cushion beneath him for support. When John finally lay spread out on the small table top, his head hanging over the edge, Sherlock tied his extremities to the four table legs.

“Ok?”

“Mmh.”

There was the rustle of fabric, than John could feel Sherlock's fingers between his legs, fumbling at the base of the toy.

“What are you doing?” He asked, sounding a little wary.

“You know, John, this isn't just a dildo. It's actually a vibrator. It's got ten different settings.”

“Oh my god!” John moaned as he felt the cock start to buzz inside him. It was so big that it immediately began to caress his prostate even with its small movements. When the buzz intensified, the stimulation did the same. In no time John's cock started leaking onto his abdomen. He heard the sofa creak as Sherlock lowered himself onto it. 

“I can control the different programs via a remote. I think I'll just sit back and enjoy the show.”

Sherlock took his time to try all of the ten levels on John. He seemed to exceptionally like a setting where the vibrator made alternating pulsing motions, almost unpredictable in variation. John writhed as much as possible in his restrains, giving himself over to the pure hot pleasure that flooded his body. He panted and moaned without inhibition because he knew how much Sherlock liked to hear him.

Sherlock had to leave him after a while when their food arrived, going downstairs to collect their order, not even bothering to close the living room door that led onto the stairs. John really tried to quieten his noises but the vibrator was hammering inside him, relentlessly massaging his prostate, and it was nearly impossible to stay silent. He just closed his eyes and enjoyed it.

“I think he heard you.” Sherlock remarked as he returned, closing the door behind himself. “At least I heard you. God, John, what a little slut you are. Do you have no sense of decency?”  
John opened his eyes and glanced over at Sherlock who stood nearly upside down in his vision. His head felt hot and his body was sweaty all over.

“Perhaps you should gag me then.” He gasped and Sherlock's eyes went dark.

“Perhaps I should...” But instead Sherlock went over to the sofa, sat down and started to rummage through the bags to dig out some foot. He continued to play with the vibrator as he slowly ate half his weight in Thai food, taking his time. 

John had totally lost track of time. He wasn't able to form words anymore; he just panted and grunted like some animal in heat. He seemed to float, kept in a constant state of heightened arousal. His stretched hole was spasming from constant teasing while his cock throbbed heavily against his abdomen, positively oozing thin, almost clear come onto his belly.

Finally, Sherlock put the food container aside and leaned over him. “It's been nearly two hours now, John. Imagine how your whole will look when I remove the toy. It will be gaping. I might be able to push my whole hand up inside you. Would you like that, John?”

“God, Sherlock, yes. Please, anything, you can do anything, just, please, I can't anymore...” John's head lolled from side to side. His body was flushed crimson down to glistening his belly. Sherlock smeared his fingers through the sticky mess.

“Shush, John. It's alright. You did so well. It'll be over soon.” 

John made rather embarrassing keening noises as Sherlock untied him and massaged his arms and legs to start circulation again.

“Can you pull your knees up for me, John?” John squirmed a bit and his movements lacked coordination but with Sherlock's help he managed to grab the backs of his knees and pulled his legs up against his chest, exposing himself. He heard a belt buckle being opened, followed by the rustle of fabric, and raised his head to watch Sherlock stroke his hard cock, the head almost purple, trousers and pants just pushed down to mid-thigh.

“Ready?” He whispered and John gave a weak nod before he let his head fall back. He felt Sherlock's fingers on his arse again, and then the toy was carefully removed from his body, sliding out almost painfully slow. John whimpered at the loss.

Almost Immediately, Sherlock grabbed John's hips forcefully and pulled his arse towards the table's edge; John was grateful that his head could rest against the hard surface. He turned to look at Sherlock, who was towering over him, erratically fisting his cook, eyes on John's swollen, used hole. Sherlock didn't touch him, just looked and watched John, spread open and vulnerable. It only took a few more strokes and Sherlock was coming, his cock shooting come inside John's wide open anus.

“Don't move!” Sherlock gasped, and despite his post-orgasmic haze managed to turn and extract something from his Belstaff. John was too gone anyway to disobey or put up any resistance; therefore he just sighed as he felt something cool and slick pushed inside him, not as long as the vibrator but almost as big.

Sherlock knelt between John's spread legs, breathing heavily, his cheek resting on John's inner thigh. He needed a few minutes before he could get up and adjust his clothing. When he was done he pulled John's limp body up from the table, cradling him into his arms as he transferred him in one swift motion up onto the sofa. There he curled up next to John, covered in sweat, come and spit, holding his heaving body tight, murmuring into his ear while stroking his hair: “I know you probably want to shower but I'd very much like to keep you like this a bit longer. Alright? I plugged your hole so that you can keep my come inside. I want to push in there later and fuck you properly. Are you amenable?”

John just grinned. “How many sex toys did you actually nick, Sherlock?” He murmured sleepily.

“You'd be surprised.”

“I bet I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I never wrote size kink. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
